degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Promos
Music Video Promo Song: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato Anthony enters the mall with a cross necklace on. He takes his necklace off and hides it in his pocket. Bella and Whitney bump into each other at the mall. They exchange dirty glares at each other and walk away. Zach walks out of a store with porn videos in his hands. The scene switches to Kellie and Ryan on a date. Kellie and Ryan kiss. Ryan gets up to get more food, when he comes back Sidney is sitting where Kellie sat. Ryan kisses Sidney and she kisses him back. Brandon walks by the fountain and notices Ryan and Sidney kissing. He makes a wish at the fountain. When his coin goes in the water, he glances at Dustin. Nate is taking his driver’s test, Nate looks over at the person sitting next to him test and quickly writes down his answers. Caitlin is sitting at a table with Melissa and Matthew. Caitlin leaves them to enter a store with Sidney and Haley. Allison is walking throughout the mall. She gets lots of attention from people. Raymond is in a music store. When he notices Liana, he walks over to her and offers her a CD to listen to. They put headphones in and start listening to it. Haley is in the bathroom applying make-up on a certain spots on her face. Sidney and Caitlin walk out of the stalls and leave the bathroom with her.Taylor is trying to buy something but the clerk hands him his credit card back. Taylor looks at him confused. Caitlin, Sidney and Haley walk out of the store. Caitlin sees Matthew and Melissa kissing, and walks away. Matthew and Melissa see Caitlin’s reaction and look disappointed. Jackson meets up with his gang leader. They give him drugs. Jackson meets up with Hunter. Hunter buys drugs from Jackson, then leaves to go take them. Jackson comes back and gives the gang leader the money. Dustin and Brandon are holding hands. They sit down and french kiss by the elevator. When the elevator door opens, Dustin’s parents notice them and look disgusted by it. Watch ''Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe ''Premiring tomorrow only on Degrassi and Miami Mayhem! Wiki Main Promo Welcome to Miami High, where the mayhem never ends. Kellie: I’m so lucky to have you. (Kellie and Ryan kiss in the hallway) At this school, friends will become enemies... Caitlin: I’m popular now! Can’t you see that I don’t need you? Melissa: Have fun with the popular life. I guess our friendship meant nothing to you! (Melissa walks away from Caitlin) Conflicts will heat up... Whitney: Your just jealous that I’m better then you at everything. Bella: At least I’m not a self-conceded bitch like you! (Bella and Whitney start a cat-fight in the gym) Love will not only arise... (Nate stares at Allison from across the room) Nate: I don’t know how to get her to like me. (Haley and Tyler kiss) (Brandon and Dustin kiss) Jackson: Hurt my sister, and I'll be sure to come after you (Raymond and Liana kiss by the piano) But perish! Ryan: I just don’t feel the same way about her. Sidney: Well, what a girlfriend doesn’t know won’t hurt her. (Sidney and Ryan start making-out in the boiler room) And drama will get so out of control... Brandon: I don’t know who I like yet! (Allison walks through the halls with her new look) Allison: This is the new me, whether you like it or not! It’s gonna be hard to breathe! (Jackson walks through an empty alley) Jackson: Just as soon as I thought it was over, the past keeps on coming back to me. So buckle up... (Dustin is sitting at a table with his family) Dustin: I can't hide this from you anymore Cause it’s gonna be a bumpy ride! Taylor: This can’t be happening to me. (Taylor cries on Kellie’s shoulder) Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Premiering March 23rd Only on Degrassi and Miami Mayhem! Wiki Mean Girls Short Promo Janis Ian: Where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial, cause you got everybody there.You got your.... Freshmen ' ''(Bella and Whitney are sitting at a table. They glare at eachother) 'Skater boys ' (Zach gets off his skateboard and looks at his phone. He looks through his web history and sees porn links) 'Preps ' (Kellie is complaining to Ryan, who is bored out of his mind. Taylor is counting all of the money she has) 'J.V. jocks ' (Brandon and Dustin are in the locker room. When Dustin takes off his shirt, Brandon tries to hide his boner) 'Caucasian nerds ' (Nate recieves a test back. He looks at his a-plus grade, and gets upset about it) 'Cool caucasians ' (Anthony removes his cross necklace and hides it in his backpack) 'Varsity jocks ' (Ryan is arm wrestling someone. He gets distracted when Sidney walks by, and loses his game) 'Unfriendly black hotties ' (Jackson looks at the drugs in his backpack. When someone taps his shoulder, he attacks them) '''Those who admit all there feelings (Matthew and Caitlin are at Matthew's locker) And those who don't say anything at all (Melissa looks at Caitlin and Matthew. She gets jealous of them) Desperate wannabes (Allison removes some of her gothic clothing and puts on her new pink outfit) Burnouts ' ''(Jackson offers Hunter some drugs. Hunter takes them to the bathroom and snorts them) '''Sexually active band geeks (Raymond and Liana are at the piano. They look into eachother's eyes, which leads to a kiss) The greatest people you will ever meet ' ''(Caitlin sits on a bench outside with Matthew and Melissa) '''And the worst (Sidney and Haley walk by. Caitlin ditches Matthew and Melissa to hang with them) Beware of plastics. (Sidney, Haley, and Caitlin enter the school. Sidney walks the halls, while Haley and Caitlin follow her) Category:Blog posts